Recreational self-propelled watercraft, such as kayaks, are used for many different activities, such as touring, camping, fishing, and river running. As such, kayaks may have various design features configured to enhance various activity-specific performance characteristics. For example, a whitewater kayak may have a hull designed to enhance maneuverability, whereas a fishing kayak may have a hull configured to enhance stability. In some circumstances such specialized design features may impose limits on other aspects of performance.